The Spirit Of An Iron Dragon
by ShadowKissedWitch
Summary: What happens when Magnolia meets a new dragon slayer? Wendy was the only female dragon slayer they'd had, that is, until Mia arrived. Gajeel x OC [Mia]
1. Chapter 1

_"The sky was blank today, cloudless and blue for miles...I wonder if I'll find anything while I'm out here"_

Road, Dirt, and an ever seeming endless horizon was all I had to look at...

A yawn rang into her silent thoughts, one coming from a very small red fox that rested on her back, fast asleep in the pocket of her backpack.

"Atleast I have you Kyo.." She flashed a content smile and continued her journey.

-MAGNOLIA-

The guild was in full swing already, the time was a quarter past Six' and there were already many a broken chairs and tables from the evenings brawlers.

Mira-san sat behind the bar, tending to the glasses with a towel and chatting with Master Makarov. The Master was burrying his head in his hand and muttering something about the Magic Council and how he'd have to deal with this.

In the middle of the hall there sat Erza, preparing to treat herself to a delicious snack, Lucy sat across from her playing with her celestial spirit.

"Poon poooon" the little white spirit cooed at her, Lucy reached out to pet it's head and flashed a big smile. "Erza? Are did you go on any jobs today?"

The red headed mage, peeked over her bowl of ice cream, munching quietly as she spoke "Just a quick one for some farmers out of town, they needed help with tilling the land."

Lucy sighed and laid her body across the table in defeat "Awww man! Natsu's still not back and I don't want to go on a mission without him or Happy just yet! He said he'd be back today." Lucy's face was sollum, she missed her pink haired fire breathing partner, though no one around here knew just how much.

Erza peeked back over her bowl and quirked a brow "Lucy, is something else bot-"

Out of nowhere and pair of shorts flew across the room and smacked Erza in the face, covering her ice cream in none other than Gray's shorts. A slight grummble was heard from beneath those shorts, and soon Erza slammed her closed fist down on the table. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" She yelled, most of the guild stopped dead in their tracks.

Except for Gray and Gajeel who were fighting, and Juvia was most likley tuning out everything right now as she stared at a now underwear cladden Gray.

"Gray-sama!" she wooed and cooed, waving her body like she'd melt from being this close.

Erza stormed over to the pair and yanked Gray and Gajeel apart, without another word, she dragged Gray by his ear to go discuss replacement of her frozen dairy treat.

Gajeel stood there, confussed for only a moment before blowing it off and heading outside.

The night was crisp, the air had a soft smell to it, something strange and unfamilar. Gajeels eyes honed in to the edge of town, and took a deep breath. There was another dragon slayer in town...

"Finally!" Mia called out! Stretching her arms to the sky in a gesture to reach out and hug the universe! "I was begining to think I'd never find a place with a shower!"

She grummbled at the remeberance of her long travels, Kyo popped his head up over her shoulder, licking her face once with a happy expresion. "You're awake! Man I thought you'd died back there" she joked, reaching up to scratch the little fox's ear with her gloved hand.

"Lets go find a hotel!" She snatched up Kyo in her hands and spun with him once, before promtply tucking him into the front of her shirt. His little red head sticking up past the collar, ears cocked sideways and large glassy black eyes starring ahead.

Gajeel hadn't let up tracking that sent, he was nosey and he knew it, but it had saved his ass countless times before. He headed down the side streets, directly beside the main street.

"Gajeel what are you doing?" A small but fearless black exceed popped up on his shoulder. "Are you spying on someone?" Lily exclaimed!

"What?! NO. well, kinda." Gajeel furrowed his brow some. "It smells funny down there, and I knew it's another dragon slayer, it could be dangerous."

"Another dragon slayer?!" Lily was up onto of Gajeels head now, peering around a building corner.

Gajeel leaned in closer to get a better view for himself as well, and when he did, his eyes went wide.

For one, of two reasons, it was a girl... The only girl dragon slayer they'd ever seen was Wendy, and for two, she was the most beautiful creature Gajeel had ever seen in his life. He took in her image, from head to toe. She was about as tall as him, he'd guess around 5'9", and her hair was the darkest purple. Locks twisted together in dread like fashion, each a deep purple that faded to a burgendy tip. Her hair was long, and thick, bunched together in a ponytail at the moment. Her bangs framed her pale face, reaching past her shoulders to brush a small fox that rested in the collar of her shirt. She wore a black tanktop and a long black skirt that flowed with her feet. A pair of combat boots peeked out from the hem with each stride. And her eyes, were light pink, like roses...and they were starring right at him.

"Uhh Gajeel..." Lilly tapped his foot atop Gajeel's head with a confused look. "Is that who you were spying on?"

"Spying on me?" Mia asked, as she got close. She grew weary of the strangers with that comment.

"Ofcourse not!" The black haired man exclaimed, removing a small black cat from his head and dropping it bruskly on the ground.

Kyo's head pirked up and he hopped from Mia's shirt, making the jump easily and walking straight over to Lily. The two quickly began assesing eachother.

Mia's rosey eyes were still locked on the dark haired man before her. She looked him up and down quickly, even if he was a bit scary, he was pretty cool to look at. Covered in metal studs with dark piercing eyes. She leaned on her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest, her voice witha bit of distrust laced into it "Alright, so if you weren't spying on me, what were you doing? She asked.

Gajeel stood up straight and began thinking about what she said, technicly that's exactly what he'd been doing, though he'd never admit to it.

"I was scouting the streets, to make sure they were safe." He muttered out, crossing his arms across his chest to match her own.

"That's not what you told me" Piped up Lily who was now petting Kyo's small head. Lily picked up Kyo and held him to Gajeel "I want him..." Stated Lily.

"Woah woah no!" Barked out Mia, she snatched Kyo back from Lily and held him away. "Kyo is NOT for sale." She stepped back defensivly for a moment before relaxing.

They both turned sunddenly, distracted by the sound in the distance, it was a man and he was wailing about something.

"DAMNIT HAPPY!" Natsu batted up at Happy's hands for a moment "Put me down! I HAVE TO PEE!" He shouted. The blue exceed laughed and soared down to the main street of magnolia "I'm trying to get you tehre!" chirped Happy. Once over the entrance he dropped Natsu off directly infront of Gajeel and Mia.

"Oi! Salamander.." Gajeel spoke, walking over to him, normally he'd not be happy to see Natsu's face but at the moment he'd take anything to get out of explaing what he was doing.

"Hey! Gajeel! I gotta go to the pisser first but after that I WANNA FIGHT YOU!" He called out cheerfully.

Mia rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, flashing the Dark haired man a glance. '_Gajeel...' _she though to herself before looking down to Kyo. "Now let's go find that hotel." She nuzzled her face against the little fox's.

"Are you looking for a place to stay?!" Piped up Happy as he flew to face Mia, the little blue cat wasn't one for personal space so he made no qualms with being nose to nose.

"Uh, yeah, just a place to get cleaned up firstly." She spoke, laughing a bit and flashing the blue cat a toothy grin. She had a small oxidized metal hoop through the center of her lower lip, and her tounge flicked out to touch it. A habit she had, she played with her lip ring alot when she was alone or deep in thought.

"You could use my house's shower room..." A deep voice rang in from behind her, it was the dark haired man. "You don't have to pay for it either, like you will in town, just offering."

_'Fuck...' _saving the little bit of money she had was a priority for sure, but it was Mr. Dark and Creepy. She could handle herself though, so with a soft and silent sigh before turning around to face him, she nodded. "Alright, That sounds fair since you were spying on me and all."

"You were spying on her?!" shouted a pink haired Natsu as she grabbed Gajeel's arm. "I mean she's really pretty but still, spying man?!" He punched Gajeel's arm playfully, but the iron covered fist that grabbed it was not in a playful mood.

"I wasn't spying on her." His cheeks flushed lightly. "Anyways, my house is up this hill on the right, I'll take you there." He pointed to the small lit house on the top of a grassy hill, it was made of stone and looked quite cozy. "And Salamander...You should head up to the guild hall, your partner is waiting for you."

Natsu's face flushed red at the mention of Lucy, he'd been eager to come home and see here again. He and Happy headed off to the guild hall leaving Mia, Gajeel and Lily to walk the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia followed after Gajeel and soon they'd made it to his little stone palace. He opened the door and walked in, immidiatly setting himself on the couch and averting his eyes. He seemed rather uncomfortable about Mia and she wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

"This is nice" She threw out the bland compliment to lighten the mood. It wasn't really decorated but it managed to still have some sort of charm to it. Gajeel muttered something but she wasn't quite sure of what he said, so she decided to have some fun and test the waters with this guy. Popping over to the couch she leaned to her side and lined her face up with his, keeping only a few inches apart from them. "So. You look like you're a morning person" she laughed "Where can I find a towel and a shower"

Gajeel's face never falter'd but internally he was fighting a battle. Normally he'd shout at anyone who dared to invade his personal space like that, but for some unknown reason, he liked her that close. She smelled _nice_... His thoughts only lingered a moment on her scent before he got up off the couch and walked over to what she could only assume was his room. Returning shortly with a black fluffy towel, a wash cloth and some soap. He figured as a girl, she'd complain about what he had to shower with, he didn't use much and pretty much used the soap for everything.

She smiled and greatfully accepted the items. "Thank you." She said quietly as she walked up to him, her hand brushed against his own as she did so and a strange jolt came through her senses. _'Weird'_ She thought to herself and moved on, heading to the only other door in house which she carefully guessed it'd be the bathroom. However, she was wrong, It was a closet. She stood there baffled, before a hearty laugh echoed behind her.

"Geh heh heh" Gajeel patted his stomache with a solid laugh, ofcourse she'd thought that was the bathroom. Without a word he guestered to the door.

"Outside?!" She called out_,' what kind of place is this going to be!? a whole in the ground?'_

She wasn't that far from the truth, but it was far better than she'd anticipated. Gajeel silently lead her around the back of the hill to a wooded area, it was a short walk but the forest was dense enough that everything was covered. "No one ever comes back here, so you don't have to worry about ...spys" he faltered on that word and moved on. "It's a fresh water hot springs, Scream if you need anything" He turned and walked away, leaving one shocked and pleasantly suprised Mia to her bath.

She spent the next hour soaking in the warm waters, soothing her sore mussles from the long travel. Kyo sat at the edge of the waters and his ears perked high, catching the sound of a convorsation.

"Gajeel, what's going on with you?" Pather lily prodded at him "You're not acting like yourself at all"

Gajeel grummbled and swatted at the exceed with frustration. "I'm fine, Im just not used to company that's all. I'm not a very good host."

"I think you're a fine host." Spoke Mia, coming up from the hot springs, she dried her hair some with the towel and Kyo sat happily on her shoulder, until he saw Lily, in which he promptly jumped from her shoulder to Lily.

Pather Lily made some sort of squeaky noise and hugged the fox happily. Mia shot him a glance and looked to Gajeel. Gajeels dark eyes were on her, and she felt hotter under his gaze than the springs had made her. "Anyways, thanks for that. I suppose I should find some lodging." She said in a quiet tone, extending the towel to him with her hand.

He took it with a nod, moving out of her way. "You should come to the guild" He spoke, feeling a bit of gusto well in his chest at the mention of his guild. Fairytail was like no other, a guild of passionate and powerful mages, and surley she'd fit right in.

"Alright." She said, a soft smile played on her lips and she fidgeted with her lipring some. "I'll go with you." She glanced to Lily who was hugging Kyo tightly. "Lead the way."

Gajeel walked ahead, faster than he would normally. He had to gain his composure because he was terribly close to cracking a Natsu smile, and that was definetly not something he'd ever want to show.

The Guild was at is still, party in full swing. Lucy and Natsu were inseperatable, around them hung the group. Gray, Juvia, Team Shadow Gear which was made up of Levy, Jet and Droy. They were an odd group.

Natsu broke from Lucy's chatter to wave at Mia and Gajeel. Gajeel put on a stone demeanour and followed Mia as she walked quickly across the guild hall.

"Hey Natsu" Mia said cheerfully, She may not really know anyone here, but she naturally was good with social groups.

"This is Mia!" Natsu spoke loudly so everyone could hear. Soon there were crowds of guild mates around her, all wanting to greet her and learn about her. Gajeel watched from the wall, Pather Lily with Kyo still in hand beside him.

"You're still acting weird, Gajeel" Spoke Lily, nuzzling the soft fox lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Gajeel mummbled, seemingly watching the crowds before him, but all the while his eyes locked on Mia.

"So you're a mage too?" Asked the stellar spirit mage Lucy Heartfillia.

"What can you do? what can you do?" Said Happy as he bounced on the table infront of her, fish in hand.

"I'm rather interested in that myself" Spoke a red haired man, he sat smoothly beside her though she had no idea how he'd gotten there.

"Loke!" shouted Lucy "What are you doing here?" She pointed at his chest and asked.

"Well I had to meet the guest of honor" Loke was handsome, his smile was nice and he smelled good. Mia definetly didn't mind his attention, but apparently someone did.

"She's a dragon slayer" Spoke Gajeel, even though he was behind the crowd, his voice rang clear. The crowd split to see Gajeel walking closer. Everyone around her stood in silence for a moment, before Natsu broke it "I thought Wendy was the only girl dragon slayer!"

Mia smirked, shifting from her seat to sit atop the table, her gaze locked on Gajeel. So he wanted to play, she could handle that. "He's right. I'm Mia, the Spirit Dragon Slayer" She spoke proudly.

Loke was soon right by her side again, his fingers tip toeing lightly over this skin of her forearm. She shivered softly and shot him a glance, he was about to say something, no doubt another smooth line. Unfortunatly he wasn't able to say that, or maybe he did and she just wasn't able to hear it, because out of no where, a Lightning strike hit the table, splitting it in two. Many mages flew to the ground, Natsu, Gray, Mia and Loke all remained standing.

"So, there's a new dragon slayer in town, huh?" Spoke an electrifying voice. Laxus stood atop the rails of the upstairs level, starring down at Mia. "I'd like to see just what this so called Spirit is like"

He was taunting her, No way was this asshole calling her out as a fake infront of his entire guild. She laughed it off, smirking at him, even if he was pretty hot that douche-bag personality of his was a big turn off. "You're on."

Mia moved from the rubble, and pointed for the door. "We should probably take this outside, seeing as I have a feeling you don't play fair" Her rose colored eyes were blazing with light, she hadn't slept yet, but that certainly wasn't going to stop her.

Laxus jumped down from the railing and landed beside her, extending a hand as if he would walk her there. "This way.." She laughed again, and oblidged him, resting her arm across his hand in a show of good favor. One that she was definetly prepared to punch with the moment he did something funny. Sure enough, like she'd read his thoughts, he gripped her arm and threw her across the front lot out the door.

Mia skidded on her feet, placing her gloved hand against the pavement to help support her and within moments she shifted. A dark purple cloud enveloped her form, from the ground it crawled up her body and sprouted out her back like huge dragon wings. Her eyes lit up and she grinned, flashing her fangs at Laxus and quickly launching foward and plunging her fist into Laxus's stoamch.

He flew back through the guild doors and landed onto the wooden floor, Mia still attached to his form. Her legs stradled his hips and she latched on to his shirt collar, pulling him up.

That's when it happened, the reason her magic was so dangerous, was just like the other elemental dragon slayers she could eat her own element. She had to eat spirits, and with a deep breath suddenly a stream of yellow came up from Laxus's mouth and glided up to her lips. The sounds of him choking echoed against the wooden building. Mia imagined it hurt, it coudln't possibly be easy to rip the spirit from the body. She had trained with it all her life, and had mastered several aspects of it, so just before it reached her lips, she released him.

Mia stood up, moving herself from Laxus's body to stand back outside. She wasn't sure how this new group of people would feel about her behavior and needed to be prepared to leave.

Laxus laid there in shock, his mind was rattling, moments ago it felt like his very life was about to slip from him and she hadn't even really hit him that hard. What was she...whatever it was, Laxus was affraid.

Suddenly the guild burst with life, cheering from the crowd and many came to greet her again.

"THAT WAS TOTALY COOL!" Shouted Natsu and Lucy. Gray came to pat her on the back, which earned her a glare from a blue haired mage that seem to shadow him. In all the excitement, Mia began looking for a familar face.

'Where is Gajeel' she though to herself, pushing past the crowd to head back into the guild. Laxus was long gone, as was Gajeel. She shrugged for a moment and located Lily and Kyo, taking the little ball of fur and setting him in her jacket pocket and set out to look for Gajeel

**Feedback would be great, I'd love to hear if you think thing's are going well. Who are your favorite Fairytail Pairings?**

-Willow-


End file.
